


Il Drago e la Mandragola

by SansuishiH



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Intersex Queen, Introspection, Non-Binary Queen, Other, Romance, Sexual Content, Some Humor, Talking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il timore della perdita di controllo sugli eventi colpisce anche i guerrieri più indomiti. La saggezza di una Mandragola riporterà ai suoi doveri un Drago rassegnato?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Drago e la Mandragola

I suoi occhi gialli brillavano nel buio della notte. 

Un drago che segue la sua preda è sempre mortalmente fatale. Il capo, sottile ed affilato, sbuffante di miasmi di magma e sangue, poggiava su una vecchia roccia piatta ed osservava, seguiva, come i nervi a fior di pelle, i movimenti di colui che aveva minacciato di turbare il suo riposo, entrando nella tana senza avvertimento, senza preavviso. 

Per questo motivo, il massiccio drago, appollaiato sul fondo di un antica grotta sconosciuta agli uomini, rimase in attesa, cercando di non fare rumore, ripetendo nella sua mente una singola, piccola parola che lo tormentava ormai da diversi minuti, da quando, il suo giovane amico, si era addentrato nel rifugio.

_"Perché?!"_

La figura che avanzava nella caverna, sembrava celare qualcosa sotto l’ampio pastrano scuro. Appariva come una piuma delicata che fluttuava sulle rocce inumidite dalle gocce d’acqua ferrosa che scivolava dalle ampie stalattiti che frastagliavano il soffitto in bilico sul piccolo sentiero che si diramava tra le stalagmiti numerose. 

Eppure la figura sembrava intenzionata ad avanzare ancora, senza arrestare i suoi passi lenti ed attenti. 

Si fermò solo al centro di un piccolo spiazzo, dove tre rocce piatte sembravano bizzarramente ricordare un tavolino e due sedie. Si sedette su una delle due più piccole, di fronte alla tana più interna, l’immensa nicchia scura, oltre la quale poteva percepire il respiro pesante del drago che sbuffava di disappunto. 

I suoi sensi erano troppo sviluppati e la presenza dell’altro non poteva passare inosservata ai suoi occhi ed al suo spirito, visto il legame che li stringeva e che li teneva ben saldi l’uno contro l’altro. 

"No, non me ne vado..." 

Era un’osservazione dura, fredda e distaccata, pronunciata da una voce giovane, una voce che aveva un sapore ambiguo, ne maschio, ne femmina, semplicemente se stessa. 

"Ne mi sposto da qui se non vi trascinate fuori dal vostro cieco isolamento …" 

La figura spostò il cappuccio del suo ampio mantello e rivelò un volto delicato, dai tratti femminei, gli occhi grandi e le ciglia curate, il viso pallido e delicato di un essere quasi sovrannaturale o semplicemente di un essere umano molto curato. Forse quella figura, che finì con l’intrecciare le dita e poggiare i gomiti sul ripiano umido di pietra, mentre i suoi vestiti continuavano ad assorbire tutta quell’acqua dannosa, pur di farsi notare, poteva apparire fragile, ma di sicuro il suo spirito era forte, determinato. 

Il drago non mosse un dito, semplicemente rimase lì, oltre il suo nido di minerali, mentre un piccolo movimento dell’immenso corpo fece tremare tutta la montagna, il rumore di piccoli tintinnii come di vetro che vibrava, invase l’aria della grotta misteriosa. 

"Non mi aspetto che voi comprendiate, ma abbiamo bisogno di voi. Noi e gli altri, abbiamo bisogno di voi. Mi hanno mandato per questo." 

Un altro movimento, stavolta più ampio, il drago si mosse e diede le spalle al suo ospite, sbuffando di nuovo e nascondendo il capo sotto un’ala immensa, ripiegata a mo di braccio che protegge.

"Non ho mai visto, nella mia vita,nonostante tutti gli esseri ambigui, a metà tra i mondi, che ho conosciuto, non ho mai avuto l’occasione di incrociare lo sguardo con tanta ostinata convinzione di impotenza." 

La viverna, perché tale era la natura di quel drago dalle immense zampe di aquila, sollevò una singola ala, sbuffando ancora, ma volgendo stavolta il volto da rettile verso il giovane seduto e fissandolo, cupo. 

Lo sguardo di un drago ha sempre un secondo scopo. Il primo è scrutare che la sua vittima, che spesso coincide con il concetto di ospite, sappia di essere in condizione di svantaggio, il secondo è assicurarsi che non si muova da quella posizione prima che le sue fauci si siano richiuse sulla sua figura, esile o tarchiata che sia. 

In quel caso, lo sguardo arcigno ed i sbuffi di fumo non furono sufficienti perché la Mandragola oscura si avvicinò con un abile movimento del corpo e si appoggiò all’immenso muso caldo, bruciante, mentre il vapore, che si alzava dal corpo del drago, faceva tremolare i suoi ricci scuri. 

_"Che stai facendo?"_

La voce mentale della viverna invase la testa del ragazzo che, fissandolo in un singolo, immenso occhio giallo, dimostrò, senza indugio, di non aver paura, anzi. 

"Osservo nella singola palla dell’occhio di una persona che stimo e il cui comportamento non riconosco..." osservò pacatamente Queen, non curandosi della pelle  bruciante del drago che pian piano entrava nelle sue carni e, dolorosamente, segnava i suoi polpastrelli. 

L’odore terribile di carne bruciata invase l’aria, ma ne il drago, ne la mandragola si scomposero nel loro intento di affrontarsi mentalmente.

  
_"… e cosa vedi?"_  chiese la viverna, sbuffando di nuovo, riempiendo l’aria di miasmi di morte. 

"Un codardo, forse. Che si è impossessato del corpo del mio signore!" 

_"Bada a come parli..."_

Queen fece un passo indietro, tuttavia sempre tenendo le mani aperte sul muso del drago e subendo quella piccola, ma profonda tortura, mentre le sue mani continuavano a bruciare del calore di un mostro il cui spirito era forgiato nel fuoco. 

"Parlo come ho il diritto di parlare a colui che non vuol sentire! Parlo perché desidero che il mio signore torni a dirigerci, ché sire Hades ha da appoggiarsi a qualcuno che sia oculato, intelligente, sveglio e soprattutto... consapevole di ciò a cui stiamo andando incontro, contro chi ci stiamo schierando."

_"Non è per salvare me stesso che sono tornato a dormire..."_

Queen sospirò, distogliendo per un secondo lo sguardo e posandolo su ogni piccola roccia umida della caverna . Da quanti secoli doveva esistere quella tana? Era sempre stata simile a se stessa oppure era mutata nel tempo come l’essere che, di volta in volta, la ha abitata? 

Il ragazzo sollevò le mani e ne scrutò profondamente i palmi, erano bruciacchiati e doloranti, quasi la carne viva si poteva scorgere oltre i lembi di carne rattrappiti eppure, dopo una simile dichiarazione di indifferenza da parte del suo signore, perché non se ne andava, perché non lo ascoltava? Non era una persona capace di disobbedire, lui, una delle ultime ruote del carro di quella complessa struttura piramidale che era il sistema di difesa e di attacco degli inferi. Eppure era lì, a compiere l’atto più ignobile per un sottoposto, andare contro le indicazioni del proprio signore, per.... non perderlo. 

"E allora per cosa, mio signore? Impresa disperata o no, voi non avete nessun diritto di abbandonarci!" 

Queen non agiva mai nervosamente, aveva imparato, con il tempo, ad ignorare l’indifferenza degli uomini, ad apprezzare il legame di amicizia e di amore che si istaura tra persone che, nella propria diversità, potevano considerarsi consanguinee. Queen riusciva sempre a mantenere la calma, sempre.... o spesso.... faceva forse differenza?

Fatto sta che, in quell’attimo in cui pestò il piede a terra ed il tacco della sua scarpa che batteva contro la pietra scivolosa risuonò per tutta la caverna, tra i rumori centellinati di gocce che cadevano dall’alto, il drago, nella sua immensa potenza, superiorità e forza psichica, sussultò e sgranò un po’ di più gli occhi. 

Queen, non contento di aver attirato così tanto l’attenzione del suo superiore, portò una mano al fianco e puntò un dito contro il naso sbuffante del rettile, più incredulo che sconvolto. 

"… e l’uomo che anni fa mi venne di fronte e mi disse "siamo aborti della natura, ma dove stiamo andando ti rispetteranno", che rispetto mi sta dimostrando ora, abbandonandoci ai nostri superiori ciechi che ci considerano pupazzi di neve sotto un sole che ci scioglie? Ditemelo, mio signore! Dove sono quelle promesse che mi avete fatto, a me e agli altri, dov’è il drago maestoso che è venuto a cercarci?" 

La viverna non si mosse, ma rimase a fissare il suo occhio immenso sulla piccola figura scura, che pestò ancora una volta il piede a terra e gli lanciò il suo sguardo più freddo. 

"So dov’è! L’ho trovato! Quel drago è qui che si nasconde e che pensa, teme, scruta un futuro che non ama e, per questo, lo rifugge!" Queen sospirò e gli diede le spalle, per nascondere la frustrazione e la rabbia, il disappunto e … quel piccolo sentimento negativo che Rhadamanthys, uno dei tre signori infernali, riconobbe come delusione, il peggiore di tutte le sensazioni, quella che fa dubitare. 

"Mi avevate promesso un circo pieno di compagni, signore! Un elegante circo dai tendoni colorati nel quale poter avere un ruolo!" le mani della mandragola si strinsero a pugno, mentre il capo si chinava ad osservare il fango della grotta, nel quale poteva solo percepire le sue impronte. "… ed ora che fine ha fatto il nostro direttore? Un addestratore di leoni senza uno scopo di vita è solo carne per le belve!" 

Due mani, forti e massicce, non ancora umane, si strinsero sulle spalle del ragazzo che sollevò il capo e fissò di fronte a sé, mentre dietro le sue spalle percepiva la grandezza di un uomo che era tornato tale, abbandonando le sue spoglie mostruose. Una piccola reazione che si trasformò in delicate attenzioni, le mani ancora troppo grandi, gli artigli troppo lunghi per ricordare le unghie di un uomo, scivolarono ad afferrare le dita consumate dal calore profano del drago. Mentre quelle lunghe mani mostruose si chiudevano sui pugni chiusi della Mandragola, il respiro del drago mutava sempre di più nei sospiri profondi di un uomo dal duplice aspetto. 

"Con o senza guida, sarete comunque carne per belve…" 

Queen spinse il proprio corpo ed i propri nervi a rilassarsi, chinò il capo, osservò le immense mani artigliate che mutavano e si trasformavano. Grandi ed eleganti mani morbide presero il posto di immensi rami nodosi con spine al posto delle dita. 

Stavolta il giovane sentì un calore diverso, quello di un corpo quasi umano, così simile al suo, pronto a lenire le bruciature e la pelle offesa dal corpo mitico di rettile immenso. 

"... Siamo una famiglia. Una famiglia ha fiducia nel proprio capo, noi rispondiamo a lei. Se ci abbandona per la paura di vederci dilaniare le carni dal nemico, non fa che diventare alleato di coloro che disprezza..." 

Rhadamanthys, il corpo stretto contro quello del suo giovane sottoposto, lo abbracciò, interrompendo quasi il respiro nella gola già provata dall’emozione della Mandragola umana. 

"... il problema è che disprezzo i nostri alleati. Sono ottusi e vivono di una superiorità che non hanno. Veniamo guidati da una bambina che neanche conosce la causa, ne la rispetta. Il nostro signore ancora non si è risvegliato del tutto ed i miei pari, i capi, sono tronfi di una superiorità che non dovrebbero avere. Qui si tratta di guerra. Per anni il mio spirito duplice ha combattuto degli uomini, sono stato cacciato, dilaniato, distrutto, fatto a pezzi dagli esseri umani. Io so cosa vuol dire la sofferenza! Vedere una famiglia fatta a pezzi, non riconosciuta. Ho visto ogni cosa. La furia cieca di chi non comprende, l’ignoranza di chi vuol nascondere che a questo mondo  esiste il diverso. Ed ora vivo la stessa identica esperienza … ma gli ottusi sono dalla mia parte!" 

Queen, piano, allontanò le mani dell’altro dal proprio corpo, allargò le sue braccia e molto delicatamente si divincolò dall’abbraccio. Si voltò per fronteggiare quello sguardo disumano e umano insieme, quel  volto che le sue mani non fecero a meno di sfiorare, carezzare, lasciando il suo dolore sul viso dell’altro, ruvido di scaglie, mentre la trasformazione continuava ad allargare la chiazza di umanità sul corpo del demone. 

"Mi chiamo Hadewin, signore... e non ho altra scelta che seguirla... non mi abbandonare in questo folle suicidio di massa, Damon." 

"Ti avevo detto di dimenticare quel nome?" 

"Siamo un esercito alla sbaraglio, ma vogliamo perdere tutto .... tranne il nostro capitano..." 

Queen appoggiò il capo sul petto nudo del suo signore, mormorando parole in una lingua sconosciuta alla maggior parte dei mortali, ma che aveva imparato nel corso del loro cammino comune. Non gli era dato ripetere quelle parole ad alta voce, ma, come ogni ribelle che si rispetti, sapeva quando poterle pronunciare, senza che l’altro si innervosisse. 

"Perderemo tutto, ogni cosa. Non abbiamo i mezzi per fronteggiare un nemico così forte. Lo so. Ho seguito le sue mosse e nessuno di quegli stolti vuole credermi. Attaccare è prematuro." 

Queen sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo e strinse gli occhi, infastidito: "Alraune Queen al vostro servizio, mio signore." Un passo indietro, un cenno del capo, marziale, in segno di convinto schieramento. 

"Hadew..." 

Le mani della Mandragola salirono alle labbra del suo superiore:

"Alraune Queen al vostro servizio, mio signore. Ogni cenno di cedimento è una dichiarazione di impotenza, ogni ricerca di rifugio è sinonimo di codardia. Ogni passo nella direzione opposta alla battaglia è motivo di rammarico e vergogna!" 

Un piccolo sorriso intenerito comparve sulle labbra della Viverna, che scosse il capo : "Siamo come soldatini di piombo contro un esercito di Fiamme..." 

"Allora andiamo a farci bruciare, se non abbiamo scelta. Dopotutto … veniamo dal fuoco, non dalle acque e sapremo resistere a lungo, se proprio dobbiamo perire. Lo spettacolo deve comunque immancabilmente continuare … e loro capiranno che i demoni vendono cara la loro pelle multicolore!" 

Rhadamanthys gettò il capo all’indietro e rise a lungo, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano gli occhi ed il corpo ricoperto di scaglie, ancora al limite della trasformazione, fremeva di rabbia e frustrazione: "Ti ho recuperato per imparare ad amare la vita, non a disprezzarla …" 

"Alraune Queen ama la vita." 

Le mani della viverna si chiusero strette intorno al viso del giovane, ma senza fargli del male, solo per costringerlo a fissare i suoi occhi in quelli ocra ed innaturali del drago: "Allora resta nelle retrovie…" 

"Farò quello che il mio signore ha deciso per me, eseguirò i suoi ordini fino alla fine. Allora?" 

Rhadamanthys si staccò da lui e stavolta fu lui a dargli le spalle, il corpo ancora attraversato da fremiti di assestamento. 

"Tornerò presto." 

Un sorriso di triste soddisfazione comparve sul volto del ragazzo moro, mentre sollevò di nuovo il cappuccio sul viso e prese la strada del ritorno. 

Il suo compito era stato eseguito nel modo giusto. 

"Queen…" 

La figura incappucciata fermò i suoi passi ed attese.

"Si, mio signore?" 

"Ci rivediamo al nostro matrimonio ..." 

Il giovane si lasciò andare ad un cenno di assenso e riprese la strada che lo avrebbe portato di nuovo alla luce del sole. 

Lasciò così il suo signore a calmarsi ancora, ma aveva ormai la certezza che non si sarebbe più nascosto. 

 

~

  

"Hai mai immaginato l’aspetto di tua moglie, bruto?" 

"Daan, piantala!" mormorò il massiccio polacco al suo fianco, mentre sellava il cavallo che li aveva portati fino a quella zona impervia delle Am Monadh. Sputò a terra molto poco garbatamente, come ben si addiceva ad un uomo di quella massa e di quel portamento, simile ad un vichingo, ma con lo sguardo torvo di un teutonico, una bella cicatrice che saliva fin quasi al suo viso, rimasto invece magicamente intatto. 

Il compagno di viaggi, molto più minuto, simile ad una di quelle rappresentazioni fantastiche del popolo fatato, con i capelli biondi sparsi un po’ ovunque intorno al viso ovale e stretto, con un gesto piuttosto contrito ed infastidito, chiuse il libro che leggeva, sbuffando e fissandolo, non prima di aver recuperato, però, gli occhiali da sole, suoi eterni compagni. 

"Sei un grezzo con cui non si può parlare di nulla!" 

"Daan, cerca piuttosto di alzare il culo da quella pietra ed aiutami a sellare i cavalli… credo che Queen stia tornando!" la massiccia massa di muscoli sputò di nuovo, qualcosa di quelle montagne lo infastidiva e gli lasciava in bocca un fastidiosissimo sapore di ferro. 

"Sì… certo… sei bravo a dare ordini!" 

Sylphid, con un piccolo salto, scese dalla roccia che aveva scelto come sedile e scrollò i vestiti, piano, con un fare metodico che innervosì ancora di più il compagno. 

Gordon gli lanciò senza troppe cerimonie le pesanti briglie del proprio cavallo: "E ringrazia che la sella è già fissata sul dorso della bestia, altrimenti ti ci seppellivo!" 

Daan, con un’agile mossa, prese al volo l’oggetto, ridacchiando: "Povera bestia… il tuo cavallo era il più stanco di tutti! Con tutto quel peso che ha dovuto portare…" 

Ciò che gli arrivò in fronte era molto meno prevedibile di una briglia, molto più piccolo, così lo colpì in pieno ed il biondo finì lungo disteso, fissando il cielo pieno di nuvole grigie, mentre il punto in cui era stato colpito, tumefatto dal sasso, sanguinava appena. Eppure il basilisco non si scompose, anzi, piuttosto divertito, allargò le braccia e rise di gusto, rispondendo all’aggressione con il suo solito menefreghismo. 

"Senza senso dell’humor…" 

"Sensa senso... tu..."rispose il minotauro, finendo di lavorare anche intorno alla cavalcatura dell’amico, tanto era ben consapevole che l’altro non avrebbe mosso un dito, ora fingendosi ferito mortalmente, ma almeno si era tolto una grande soddisfazione. 

"Se non fossi così pesante da trascinare a valle… ti pietrificherei volentieri!" rise ancora, della sua stessa battuta. 

In realtà, le battute di Sylphid non facevano mai ridere e Gordon lo sapeva, così rimase lì, ad osservare l’ingresso alla grotta dal quale presto il loro amico sarebbe uscito, ignorando le risate al limitare della follia del suo compagno di vita. 

La figura ammantata scivolò fuori solo qualche minuto dopo, mentre Sylphid era ancora a terra e, con un certo insolito piacere, aveva chiuso gli occhi, mentre le piccole sferzare di acqua piovana avevano cominciato a farsi sentire sul suo volto. 

Gordon si era seduto sulla stessa pietra occupata dall’amico poco prima, in attesa. 

Non servirono parole per i tre, Queen arrivò ed il suo passo era leggero, questo fece comprendere al minotauro che era riuscito nel suo intento, ma allo stesso tempo il cappuccio era calato sul volto, questo voleva intendere che non aveva ricevuto buone notizie, così... rimasero in attesa che l’altro si voltasse verso di loro. 

Seguivano le indicazioni di Queen da quando quello strano trio si era riunito. La mandragola era il più assennato, colui che meglio riusciva ad interpretare gli ordini. 

"Ha detto che ci rivedremo al nostro matrimonio..." 

Dopo che Queen ebbe finito di calmare il bianco destriero che lo aveva accompagnato fino a quel momento, un po’ agitato per il tempo che andava via via peggiorando, aveva preso la parola velocemente, convinto di dover condividere almeno una parte del discorso avuto con il loro superiore. 

La mano del moro si muoveva sul muso del cavallo, piano, mentre i suoi occhi fissavano gli altri due, seri. 

"Vedi, Gordon! Vedi che la mia domanda aveva un senso? Hai immaginato l’aspetto di tua moglie?" 

Il massiccio minotauro scosse il capo e mormorò, tra le labbra: "Li hai origliati?" 

"No… non li ho origliati! Beone che non sei altro! Ti da fastidio che io..." 

"Daan, per favore, smettila!" Gordon era al limite, di solito, quando la sopportazione dell’altro veniva superata, il regolamento dei conti finiva in rissa. 

"Penso che sia un detto rettiliano...  _jinkasd hfoske_ , ci rivediamo al nostro matrimonio. Sylphid lo conosce perché ha convissuto con un basilisco per anni..." 

"... perché io sono un Basilisco, intendi forse, carina! Ho qualcosa di rettiliano anche io. Avrei usato le stesse parole del capo, se avessi avuto la possibilità di avere un ruolo così importante in questa storia... è molto … come dire? Cool usare quella frase per un mezzo rettile!" osservò, stizzito, levandosi. 

La porzione di pelle tumefatta sulla sua fronte gli conferiva un aspetto poco serio, Queen scosse il capo scrutandolo, ridacchiando all’idea della storia assurda che l’amico avrebbe raccontato per spiegare probabilmente una piccola colluttazione con il loro massiccio compagno.

Gordon continuava a non capire, soprattutto non riusciva ad arrivare al significato ultimo di quella frase: "Si va beh... so che i rettiliani sono svitati, ma non pensavo fino a questo punto. E poi perché una Mandragola conosce la lingua dei rettili?"

Daan, nel suo essere sciocco e superficiale, aveva una profondità percepibile solo ad alcuni, così mise da parte l’estro artistico della sua personalità psichedelica e andò a sedersi al fianco di Gordon, incrociando le gambe e posando i gomiti sulle ginocchia, fissando l’ultimo arrivato. 

"Il Capo è pessimista. Ci ha invitati a rivederci … nel giorno della nostra morte. Per noi rettili, il giorno della  morte è come un grande matrimonio, dove tutte le persone che ci hanno preceduto vengono a festeggiare l’unione con l’Oscura Madre o Primitiva Signora della Vita."

Un silenzio triste scese sui tre specter, mentre la consapevolezza di quella realtà si stringeva intorno alle loro gole, stritolando quasi le corde vocali che non accennavano a spostarsi. 

"Leggo troppa tristezza nei vostri spiriti… Queen, ti avevo detto di non demotivarli!" 

Tre volti si sollevarono e tre sorrisi pronti da distribuire ad un uomo che, improvvisamente, era per loro tornato a vivere. 

"Mi dispiace..." 

"Ho bisogno di un cavallo, ne vedo solo tre…" Rhadamanthys si avvicinò al destriero più bello, nero come la pece, dallo sguardo selvaggio. 

"Prenderò lui!" 

Gordon scoppiò a ridere, mentre Sylphid batteva i piedi sulla roccia, dopo essersi alzato di scatto: "Signore, è il mio cavallo quello!"   

"Avresti dovuto pensare a me, tu dividi quello di Gordon!" l’alto inglese liquidò la questione con un cenno deciso della mano. 

"Signore, non è giusto!" il Minotauro si levò a sua volta, contestando con tono deciso. 

"Quel cavallo morirà di stenti! Già è costretto a sopportare il peso di Gordon!" 

"Ehi!" 

"…" Queen sorrise, fissandoli tutti e tre, scambiando con il suo capo un cenno di intesa. 

Era tornato e presto. 

Non se l’aspettava, ma questo voleva dire che il loro legame era veramente forte e, mentre scendevano la montagna con i berci dei due compagni a fargli compagnia, Queen sperò con tutto se stesso, che la sposa potesse ritardare proprio nel giorno del loro matrimonio.

 

~

  

_"Questa è la tua terra... è qui che vivi…"_

Gli occhi rossi della mandragola brillavano nella notte profonda. 

La pioggia batteva sul vetro della piccola finestra chiusa. Ogni tanto un lampo squassava la notte e illuminava la stanza, ma non abbastanza. Fuori il vento imperversava ed un asse sconnesso del porticato continuava a battere, riempiendo la notte di suoni, compagni del fischio costante del vento. 

Il corpo della mandragola, nudo, chiaro, continuava ad ondeggiare sul drago, accompagnando con una danza lenta del corpo il piacere di entrambi, il sospiro leggero dell’altro. 

Il loro silenzioso dialogo avveniva a livello mentale, per non interrompere quel flusso di piacere che si scambiavano costantemente, da quando, nudi, erano finiti entrambi sul letto, a sospirare di una forte emozione. 

_"Questa è la mia terra, la mia casa, la mia famiglia… umana."_

La mano di Queen, fasciata per coprire le bruciature, andò a posarsi sul petto ampio della viverna, sfiorando il capezzolo duro e pizzicandolo con affetto, per donargli piacere, mentre il suo bacino ondeggiava un po’ di più, catturando nel suo corpo l’altro completamente. 

_"Più fortunato di un figlio di fattori, di un bambino in un pozzo e di un ermafrodita maltrattato..."_

Le mani del biondo stringevano i suoi fianchi, senza impacciare i suoi movimenti, anzi assecondandoli con profonda passione.

_"Figlio di un Lord... non ti manca niente... una madre ed un padre pieni di amore. Fratelli e sorelle. Una casa, delle terre... una vita migliore... Perché?"_

Le dita della viverna salirono a sfiorare l’ombelico dell’altro, per chiudersi poi, piano, sull’erezione della giovane mandragola, prendendo a pomparla gentilmente, con una certa delicata insistenza. 

_"Non era, non è il mio mondo. Ci torno quando posso, quando voglio... ma quella tana è più rassicurante di una famiglia umana, di un castello, di un ruolo altisonante in una società decadente..."_

Queen sussultò, adorava essere toccato in quel modo, piano, con affetto. Non accadeva spesso, di solito la viverna era molto più passionale, tralasciando il sentimento, si lasciava consigliare dal suo desiderio. 

_"Sono contento..."_

La mandragola si chinò sul suo signore, abbracciandolo, sollevando il bacino in modo da poter andare incontro al suo corpo con un ritmo più serrato, le gambe sempre strette contro i fianchi, mentre lo cavalcava con piacere. 

_"… che tu abbia scelto noi, al posto del tuo maggiordomo di fiducia e della dama di compagnia."_

Le mani forti del massiccio inglese salirono a cingere il suo corpo, prendendo a carezzare la schiena dritta dell’altro con lunghi movimenti gentili. 

Tenerezza, amore, quiete dell’anima.   

Non avrebbe dato però altra soddisfazione, non avrebbe aggiunto nessuna parola e a Queen bastavano i gesti. 

La mandragola posò teneri baci sulla guancia e sul naso, scivolando fino alla bocca dove continuò a distribuire piccole prove di affetto, le loro lingue scivolarono insieme, giocando ad un gioco silenzioso e complesso, mentre le mani della viverna si strinsero intorno ai suoi glutei, muovendoli un po’ più velocemente contro di sé, contro il suo corpo accaldato che chiedeva ancora più piacere. 

Un ultimo colpo e la loro passione si sciolse in un piccolo grido da parte di entrambi, mentre la mandragola scivolava sul corpo sudato del drago, tra le coperte sgualcite, riprendendo fiato ed ascoltando i loro cuori. 

Fuori la tempesta imperversava ed avrebbe continuato ad abbattersi su di loro per lungo tempo, incessante, incurante del mondo dell’uomo e delle bestie, così diverso e così vicino, in un semplice abbraccio di corpi.


End file.
